kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Final Episode: Youthful Galaxy
is the forty-eighth and final episode of Kamen Rider Fourze Synopsis With Kengo's death at the hands of Sagittarius Nova and the destruction of the Rabbit Hatch, a distraught Kamen Rider Club reads the final letter from the Core Child written before his death. A resolved duo of Riders must face the Horoscopes one last time to avenge their fallen friend and stop the Day of Awakening for good. Plot After killing Kengo, Gamou deems the Kamen Rider Club no more a threat of him. He tosses the Fourze Driver to Gentaro and takes his leave to begin the Day of Awakening, but not before telling the others to await for his speech tomorrow at the start of the new term. Gentaro and Ryusei manage to escape the Rabbit Hatch before it explodes, with only their banner saved from the wreckage. Later that night, as the Kamen Rider Club wonders what to do, Yuki remembers the letter Kengo gave her prior to his death. With Yuki reading it to the others, each member is touched by Kengo's feelings and gratitude for what they have done for him and he tells them not to hate Gamou and instead stop him and show him the error of his ways. The next day as the new term begins, and seeing no more need to keep his activities a secret, Gamou makes a public announcement of leaving for the cosmos within an hour, and he tells everyone to spend their final moments with their loved ones. With Gentaro having a plan, he and Ryusei assume their Kamen Rider forms to make their way the manifested Dark Nebula. After the Kamen Riders defeat the army of Dustards he conjures, the Leo Zodiarts battle Kamen Rider Meteor before being defeated by Kamen Rider Meteor Storm's Rider Kick and dissolving away into stardust. Elsewhere, Kamen Rider Fourze uses Rocket States to knock Sagittarius Nova away from the Dark Nebula before battling him with his other States forms, assuming Cosmic States to take him back Amanogawa High via a warp gate. The two end up in the school gym. Before he cancels his transformation, Gentaro battles Sagittarius Nova while the rest of Kamen Rider Club members each give a speech about how Gamou and the school have made them into better people. Representing the graduates, Gentaro transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze to finish Sagittarius Nova off with the Youth Galaxy Mega Rocket Rider Drill Kick, negating the Dark Nebula in the process. In the end, Gentaro offers his hand in friendship to Gamou, who is utterly astonished by the youth and eventually reciprocates. However, when his body begins to dissolve into stardust, Gamou explains that is a side effect of his forced evolution as he asks Gentaro to continue his dream to meet the Presenters before he leaves to spend his final moments alone. ---- The next day, Gentaro and Yuki prepare to throw out Kengo's letter when they suddenly find him alive and well. Kengo reveals that he was revived by Gamou restoring the Core Switch before fading away, and now Kengo appears to be completely human now. Elsewhere, Shun proposes to Miu, but her attention is suddenly grabbed by a mysterious ring-owner. Ryusei bids his farewell to his friends at AGHS before he transfers back to Subaruboshi High, his revealed status as single giving Tomoko glee. With AGHS now in the capable hands of Mr. Satake and the other teachers, Gentaro welcomes Ran and Haru into the reformed Space Kamen Rider Club with their new goal being to befriend the Presenters and everyone else they may find in the universe. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Rocket Super-1, Elek, Fire, N Magnet, Cosmic, Rocket **Cross - N/A **Triangle - Drill **Square - S Magnet *'States Used:' **Base States, Rocket States, Elek States, Fire States, Magnet States, Cosmic States Final Episode This episode, along with the previous episode, was combined into the director's cut edition, with an additional audio commentary from director Koichi Sakamoto. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on February 21, 2013. Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time block, this episode aired alongside episode 27, . Starting on September 2, 2012, Go-Busters would air alongside Kamen Rider Wizard in Super Hero Time block. *Like the previous finale, characters from the next Kamen Rider series appear in the closing credits; in this case it was Haruto Soma who was nearby during the proposal of the two Kamen Rider Club members. **This is the second time that features one character in the succeeding series that appeared twice in the current series. *It is never revealed what becomes of the people that Professor Emoto sent to the M-Bus (which, as Virgo, he had claimed was the Dark Nebula). Their fates would later be revealed in the novel Kamen Rider Fourze: Ama High Graduation. *This episode aired the same day of the death of (due to time zone differences, it was Saturday in Cincinnati, Ohio (his place of death) while Fourze was airing in Japan). *According to post-series interviews, the scene where Yuki reads Kengo's farewell letter was the final scene filmed, and thus the Rider Club members' tears were authentic (although he had already filmed all of his scenes, Ryuki Takahashi was present on set for the final day and read Kengo's farewell letter). At the time, Fumika Shimizu (Yuki's actress) said she considered flubbing her lines on purpose just so it wouldn't have to end. *When the Rabbit Hatch was being destroyed and pretty much everything around it was being in flames, the people in should have died or been seriously injured for being in such a heated place. *Even though the Presenters were a huge focus to the plot of Fourze`s series, they didn't appear once in the series as of this episode. *It is also questionable how Gentaro and Ryusei managed to not feel anything when they were temporarily in space. *Fourze's final battle with the Sagitarius Zodiarts was featured in Kamen Rider Battride War. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 12 features episodes 45-48: Scale's Estrangement, Aloof Archer, Parting Friends and Final Episode: Youthful Galaxy. DSTD08722-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 12, DVD cover BSTD08722-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢青・春・銀・河｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢青・春・銀・河｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Season Finale Category:Pre-Series Cameo Debuts